


I'll Make You Raise Me From The Dead

by b_ndito



Category: Hiveswap, Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Fantrolls, Light Angst, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, fantroll
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 13:59:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14570505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/b_ndito/pseuds/b_ndito
Summary: just a drabble i wrote to practice writing with my fantrolls; ignore this thx





	I'll Make You Raise Me From The Dead

"Ep? Ep! Hey! Dude, I asked you a question. You okay?" a female voice asked.

The goldblood snapped to attention at his moirail's voice. He had zoned out again. "Hm? Yeah."

In the gloom of the night, he heard the oliveblood flip from her back to lie on her stomach. The two were sprawled out in the grass, side by side, lounging under the moons. He brought his hands up to cover his closed eyes.

"Did you ever decide?" she asked, resting her head on her folded arms.

He pondered for a moment. Was there something he was supposed to decide on? He sat up, now feeling anxious for not remembering. Why couldn't he remember? What was he supposed to be remembering? What was the question again? He had a headache.

"Uh yeah, uh... what was the question again, um... Hephus? It's Hephus, right?" he asked, turning to her. 

She sighed and sat up. The light of the stars allowed them partial sight. "Did you want to bunk in my hive? It's your call." 

"Bunk in your hive? What's wrong with my hive?" he asked, rather defensively. 

With a sidelong glance, she groaned. "Ep, calm down, nothing's wrong with your hive. It's just, you need a lot of help, you know? I don't know if you should live by yourself any more. Ever since...." she trailed off.

He stared at the other troll expectantly. Ever since what?

Hephus cleared her throat. "Well, uh... With your injuries, and all. I've tried everything I can think of. You're not getting any better." She turned away from him. "Your head just won't clear up. Sometimes, you don't even remember your own name, let alone mine. And you probably won't even remember this conversation. It worries me."

The goldblood laid back down to examine the stars, oblivious to her words. "I bet we'd look so small from way up there."

"Epizon, are you listening?"

Hephus inwardly groaned and let her head drop to her hands. Epizon just stared blankly at the sky above them.

She wished there were some way to fix this. 

Bringing her eyes up to the stars, she frowned. It wouldn't be very long until her moirail would be snatched up and taken away to be used as a power source, on account of his usefulness as a psionic. In the back of her mind, she had always known this; that they'd be separated for good once they both became adults. She just wished they had more time.

Epizon lay perfectly still and closed his eyes. His memory of this girl next to him came and went. Sometimes, he could recognize her, and other times, she was just a nameless stranger. All he knew was that whoever she was, her presence was very calming. 

With a sigh, the oliveblood turned away from her friend once more and stared at the lights of a city in the distance.


End file.
